powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 2: The Third Warrior
is the second episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. This is the first episode where the five Jetmen transform together and fight as a team while properly introducing the final two Jetmen: upbeat high schooler Ako Hayasaka (Blue Swallow) and playboy loner Gai Yuki (Black Condor). Synopsis The team continues to track down the remaining two hit by the Birdonic Waves to complete the Jetman: Kaori and Raita encountering a high schooler while Ryu and Odagari a rebellious loner. Plot In a small, dimly lit casino, a man in a brown jacket plays cards against a woman; he appears to have gone bust, but reveals that he has a Straight Flush when his opponent reveals a full house. As she prepares to give her chips to him, the man tells her to keep it and his chips as well. He compliments himself before leaving with her from the casino. However, the manager reveals that the man cheated as they leave. Hating being accused of his actions, the brown-jacket man hits the manager, but his punch knocks him far away into some cardboard boxes further down the alley. Shocked that he suddenly has such power, the man runs away. Meanwhile, Ryu and the others continue their pursuit of the rest of Jetman, knowing they have to be found before the next Vyram attack; with Ryu in Jet Hawk, Odagari in a fighter jet and Kaori and Raita being driven by Kaori's butler, Jiiya in a car down below. At a nearby high school, a girl is watching a boy try to do a long jump, but is dazing out. When her classmates show up, she gives them her books as she decides to try the long jump herself while still in her uniform; with her classmates criticizing that their friend typically ditches gym. With little concern, the girl, Ako Hayasaka, leaps over the parallel bar without even taking jumping form, impressing everyone. When the coach asks how she was able to do it, Ako sassily tells him that she isn't going to tell him and this is "her true self". The coach tries to recruit Ako for the track meet, which she accepts but for a 2,000 yen fee; thinking she's saving them money and that she has the power to break the world record. Above the school, Odagari senses the Birdonic Waves nearby and tells Ryu to go after whoever possesses them; also being sensed by Kaori and Raita. Meanwhile inside the Vylock, Radiguet removes an egg from the Dimension Bug, with it instantly hatching into a small arachnid creature. Seeing the fighter Odagari is in, he laughs and appears in illusion and sends the small Dimension Bug towards the fighter , with it maturing quickly and fusing with the commander's jet. The plane suddenly comes "alive", with its gauges popping out of tendrils constricting around Odagari. Radiguet announces that when a Dimension Bug fuses with an object, that object comes to life becoming a "Dimensional Beast" as the jet transforms into "Fighter Dimension", growing arms in the process. The commander uses the escape lever to fly out of the new Dimensional Beast to save herself as the creature attacks the Jet Hawk. Ryu continues to worry that they can't deal with creatures like Fighter Dimension without having all of Jetman. Back at Miharakita High, Ako takes part in a track meet to show off her new powers to the other schools. She forces the officials to place the bar at two meters and forty centimeters. Everyone thinks she's crazy, but Ako handles the height with ease, leaping up and sticking a perfect landing. Yet as she completes the jump and gets praise from her classmates, Jiiya's car arrives at the school as Kaori and Raita introduce themselves to Ako to recruit her for Jetman. Elsewhere, the brown-suited man is playing saxophone for a band at a local club, but continues to have strange visions of the sky. He noticed that the visions have happened since he was hit by the Birdonic Waves and can't understand what's happening to him. Ryu immediately appears at the club telling him that he is a warrior they've been looking for. In the Vylock, the Dimension Bug Mother complete's the creation of her Dimension Bug children, removing her egg-sac from her body as Radiguet mentions that it isn't done with it's duty. The leader tells the creature to rampage however it chooses. Back at the garage for the club, the brown-suit man isn't convinced to join the Jetman so easily despite his mutation. He mentions that it wouldn't be so bad for the planet if humans eventually died out, mentioning that they are a foolish creature due to their pollution and racism; yet Ryu responds that human lives are precious. The harder-edged man considers Ryu as someone that makes him sick due to his ideals and that he refuses to work for anyone and won't change even with his sudden empowerment. Ryu continues to implore that Earth is in danger and that he is needed for their team; and that feelings don't matter if the planet needs them. The brown-suited man head butts Ryu and runs off, but Ryu responds leading to a brawl in the garage. Meanwhile, Ako continues to be recruited by Kaori and Raita for Jetman, revealing the light that hit her was the Birdonic Waves that transformed her. Ako is surprised but flattered by the idea that she gets to fight to save the world from evil with her new powers. Yet when she's nearly recruited, she asks for the cost for her usage for the team, trying to extort 1,500 yen an hour for her hard labor. Kaori decides to respond by giving her a check for 10 million yen. While stunned, Ako receives her Cross Changer and Raita tries to talk Kaori out of letting Ako have the bribe, until they're attacked by the Dimension Bug Mother. As they're attacked, Ryu and the brown-suit man continue to fight in the garage, with Ryu destroying a windshield of a car before punching his opponent out. As soon as he has victory, Raita contacts regarding the Vyram attack for him and Odagari to rush towards. The brown-suited man angrily chases after them on his motorcycle, not finished fighting Ryu. The Dimension Bug Mother continues to attack the other three Jetman as Ryu uses Jet Hawk to rush to their aid. Yet as he flies, Fighter Dimension attacks him from behind, forcing him to respond in combat. The creature gives chase through the city and a construction site as the brown-suited man feels aggravated he lost track of his opponent. Fighter Dimension suddenly attacks the ground, scattering civilians and picking up Ryu's opponent before flying off. Though seeing him there, Ryu can't attack due to him being used as a hostage. Both Jet Hawk and Fighter Dimension come within view of the others as Ryu realizes that he has to shoot the Dimensional Beasts' arms to be able to handle it. Upon shooting it, the Dimensional Beast suddenly opens its eyes as it's arms let go of the brown-suited man. Fighter Dimension crashes through a billboard as Ryu flies out of Jet Hawk and throws a Cross Changer on his adversary forcing him to transform. He does, becoming Black Condor in the process and with Red Hawk, both descend towards the ground. Raita and Kaori join in but Ako becomes confused as to what to do with her Cross Changer; Kaori advises Ako to hit the right brace, which she does becoming Blue Swallow. As the trio rush towards their allies, the Grinam attack but their teammates meet up with the trio, forming the full five-man Jetman squadron. However before formalities can be accomplished, Fighter Dimension stands in it's massive form marching towards them and firing fire breath towards the team. Surrounded by the Dimension Beast and the Grinam, Ryu decides to show their entire team what they can do, which they agree to. Ryu flies upwards and releases his Bringer Sword, slashing Fighter Dimension while the rest of the team fight the Grinam: Black Condor using a crotch grab against one mook, while Blue Swallow uses her swift flying and Yellow Owl and White Swan continue to use combo attacks. Red Hawk continues to slash Fighter Dimension with the Bringer Sword but is knocked down. Noticing a tear where oil leaks on the creature's right side, he fires his Bird Blaster at it, destroying the giant. Yet as they celebrate the defeat of Fighter Dimension, the Dimension Bug Mother appears to wreck havoc. It uses a tendril to strangle Yellow Owl, with Ryu advising Raita to shoot it with the Bird Blaster to let go. Red Hawk tells the team to fuse their Bringer Swords and Bird Blasters together, which four members due except Black Condor with the attack seeming to work until the creature tries to escape with a dimensional tear. Ryu notices Gai not shooting but he says that he doesn't like being told what to do. The Dimension Bug Mother fires its' beams towards all of them, knocking Gai down and he finally shoots, with the five beams destroying the creature. Odagari and the Vylock inhabitants notice this victory with Maria complimenting their efforts for humans. On a whim, Tran comes up with an idea that whoever defeats the Jetman will become Vyram leader, which Gray agrees on while drinking and lighting up a cigar. Ako returns the 10 million check to Kaori, understanding that she needs to protect the Earth and that isn't something she needs to be paid to do. The team seems to be completed, but Gai remains on the outside of this team celebration. Ryu offers to light his cigarette for him but Gai punches him again, stating he only did the actions for Jetman to stay alive. Stating he isn't joining, Gai tells them he rather be alone to be free while throwing his Cross Changer back at the team and riding away. Ryu states he can't give up on Gai because he's a member of Jetman regardless. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Sport Teacher: *Dealer: *Man: Errors *At one point during the Fighter Dimension pursuit, Ryu refers to the brown suited man as "Gai", even though his name hadn't been used outside the opening at this point. Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes to be added DVD Releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25th, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode